


Grounded

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-20
Updated: 2003-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was always trying to tear them apart, to tear down their dreams. One day they would fly together, but for now they were grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

Orville looked down at his brother's sleeping form and sighed. He trailed his hand along Wilbur's side, willing him to wake. Wilbur made a soft sound and his lashes fluttered, but stayed closed.

Orville traced the sharp line of Wilbur's jaw and imagined he could see his brother's dream. It would be birds. Flying. Blue sky without a hint of clouds. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Wilbur's forehead. The room seemed stifling.

Everyone was always trying to tear them apart, to tear down their dreams. One day they would fly together, but for now they were grounded.


End file.
